


Ink spots on the Page

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A series of Bendy and the Ink machine drabbles. Mostly to do with my Ink Connection au, but there will be different aus or kind of drabbles to follow.





	1. Ritual (ink connection au)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of the beginning of my Ink connection au. Feel free to ask questions about the au or send prompts in general.

He was tied up, hands behind his back and in a kneeling position. The fact he was kneeling in the middle of a circle with satanic symbols was even more troubling than the fact he was tied up in the first place.

Two other people in a similar setup had already been killed. Screaming and begging until the ritual blade was stabbed into their hearts by dark hooded people. Henry logically assumed he was next.

Animation school had not prepared him for this whatsoever.

Joey Drew himself was holding the ritual knife, approaching Henry. The blade seemed to almost glimmer in the bon fire light.

“Oh god, oh god. Joey please stop this! We’re friends right?” Henry begged, hoping for some sort of mercy.

Joey looked into Henry’s eyes. There was nothing. No hesitation, no sign of remorse. That scared Henry more than everything else he had seen tonight.

“Exactly the reason you get the honor of being the sacrifice to bring Bendy to this plane of existence.”  
Joey and these people were crazy. And he was going to die because of it. Henry struggled with his bonds as Joey lifted the knife up.

“No do-”

The knife sank into Henry’s chest and Henry heard himself scream. He could taste blood in his mouth and in moments his vision started to fade, blackening to pin points.

And then, then something clearly went wrong.

Not that this whole entire thing wasn’t just so many layers of wrong. But something seemed to be upsetting the cultists. Joey himself was shouting at the cultist that had just stabbed him. And suddenly the pain in Henry’s chest was easing to a dull buzz.

He would have loved to question what was happening now. Joey certainly looked like he had questions too.

“Why are you not dead?” Joey asked in pure bafflement.

There was no time to answer or ask anymore questions. The ground was suddenly shaking. And a squelching noise was in Henry’s ear. 

Henry turned his his head a moment, his vision beginning to return to normal. He could see cracks in the earth, and a black ink liquid oozing from the cracks. One such crack was dreadfully close to his face.

More terrifying still a more firm tendril reached out from that liquid, questing around in Henry’s direction.

Henry was far too weak and out of it to even try to scramble away from the tendrils cold touched as it touched his cheek. The tendril did not stay long on his cheek, but started to travel down, leaving a trail of black ichor.

If he wasn’t so out of it Henry would had felt sick.

It mercifully stopped at where his heart was. His heart seemed to have an echo to it’s beats at that moment. Like there was another heart inside. Which Henry would had thought utterly ridiculous up until now.

The touch also made him aware of the fact that there was now open, bleeding stab wound in his chest. It was as if it just healed with only the hint of a black line of scarring to ever suggest something happened there.

The thing touched the scar once more before there was further shaking and a loud shout of anger. A name being shouted as a large mass of the liquid bubbled up and formed a mouth.

“DREWWWW! You have some explaining to do.” the bulky mass snarled.

All the cult members looked at Joey and a couple shuffled just a bit further away from the man. The mass was taking on more a defined form. There were a couple of patches of white starting to form. Henry thought there might had been eyes formed too but more ichor kept oozing down the front of it face.

And with all that, Henry recognize a shape of what this thing was trying to become. It had to be Bendy. And even with the lack of a full face he looked mad.

“What is the problem, Bendy?” Joey asked, wincing a bit but standing his ground. “If it’s because this sacrifice is somehow still alive it would be easy to try again and finish the job.”

“Fuck you too Joey.” Henry managed to mumble, the world coming back to him ever more in sharp focus.

“No, you idiot! You linked us!” the still forming shape snarled in Joey’s direction.

“I… what?” Joey asked.

“A part of me is in him. If something happens to him I will not be able to stay on this plane. You made a walking weakness for me!” Bendy snapped.

Well, that explained the wound healing. But made so many more questions Henry did not want the answers to. And he just knew where this was leading to.

“This is something that can be handled. We’ll just keep Henry safely contained and-”

For people who were talking about him a lot they sure weren’t paying him any attention now. A good thing for Henry. 

His bonds were broken. Somehow during the confusion of it all he was freed. And Henry then knew the only thing he could do.

He stood up and ran. Ran and didn’t look back.

Even when he heard shouting. Or hearing the sounds of pursuit making it into the trees that surrounded the clearing the ritual had happened in. 

If he escaped capture, he would not be able to go home. Not when Joey and the cult knew where he lived. He would have to drop his life here and just go.

That option was a better one than being kept a prisoner for the rest of his life with some weird connection to the monster the cult worshipped.

No, he would not let himself be caught up in that. No matter how far or how long he would have to run.


	2. Hell of a date (Bendy/Cuphead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another au scenario, this one also a crossover too.

“We’ll do anything! Just don’t take our souls!”

The devil had the two cupheaded beings at his mercy and he damn well knew it. There was a number of options of how to proceed here. And it took him a moment to decide on which option would best suit the situation.

“There might actually be something you can do for me.” the devil said.

He looked over to King Dice who had been watching the proceedings with interest.

“Get my son.”

Cuphead and Mugman looked at eachother in confusion. Neither was sure what exactly was happening now. Before either could get up the courage to even ask, someone new approached.

The new comer was a demon. That much was clear. And looking hard enough one would get the sense this being was made of ink. Which he must very well be.  
“Hey Pops, what's up?” the ink demon asked as he reached the devils side.

“This is my son.” the devil said.

“Wait, you have a son?” Mugman said. “That was… not something I was aware of.”

“What’s his name. Damien?” Cuphead asked.

The ink demon scowled.

“Hah hah. Like I haven’t heard that one before.” he said. “The names Bendy.”

Mugman elbowed Cuphead in the side hard.

“Don’t make fun of the devil son. We’re already in trouble.” Mugman hissed.

“Oh… right.” Cuphead said. “Out of curiosity, how did you get a kid? Some devil magic shit or-” Cuphead asked.

“Cuphead! That’s personal information. Even if it is the devil.” Mugman said.

The devil shrugged.

“No, that’s fine. If you really want to know he was the result of a debt an animator had with me.” the devil explained.

“Oh.” Both Cuphead and Mugman said.

“Now, YOU-” the devil shouted, pointing at Cuphead. “Since you’re the one who rolled the dice, you get to be the one to pay to keep both your souls out of hell.”

“What do I have to do?” Cuphead asked, trying not to shake.

Already Cuphead was thinking of thousands of terrible scenarios that the devil might demand of him. Each worse than the other. He knew he would not like whatever the payment was.

“To save your souls you must date my son!” the devil boomed.

“Anything bu- wait...what?” Cuphead said.

Mugman looked just as shocked as Cuphead did.

Bendy groaned and put his face to his hands.

“Dadddd! I can get my own dates!” Bendy cried.

“I’m just helping son.” the devil said to Bendy.

“You mean you’re meddling.” Bendy snapped back.

“Uh, not to interrupt but Just how long do I have to date this guy?” Cuphead asked.

The devil seemed to consider this.

“Hmmm… let’s say a year.” the devil said after a moment.

“A year!” Cuphead and Bendy shouted.

“It’s either a year of you dating my son or a eternity in hell for the both you and your brother. Your choice.”

Neither option was sounding incredibly great. But taking one look at Mugman, Cuphead knew what choice he was going to make. He could not willingly drag his brother in more than he already accidentally had.

“When you put it that way, I’ll date your son.” Cuphead said.

The devil looked pleased at the choice.

“And of course no one even thinks to ask what I think.” Bendy snarled.

“Look, would you rather have me hanging out ALL the time because i’m in hell?” Cuphead snapped to Bendy.

“... that’s a good point.” Bendy said. “But we are going to have some ground rules!”

As Mugman watched Bendy and Cuphead argue all he could think was what was Elder Kettle going to say about all this?


End file.
